1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ink jet recording method.
2. Related Art
Since an ink jet recording method is able to record a highly fine image by a relatively simple apparatus, techniques relating to this recording method have been rapidly developed in various fields. In particular, various studies on ejection stability and the like have been carried out. For example, JP-A-2014-34167 has disclosed an ink jet recording method which includes a pre-treatment liquid application step of applying to a recording medium, a pre-treatment liquid (reaction liquid) which contains an organic solvent, water, and an aggregating agent aggregating a color material component of an ink; and an ink ejection step of performing an ink-jet ejection of an ink containing a color material and water onto the recording medium.
When the above ink jet recording method using a reaction liquid is applied to a non-absorptive recording medium or a low-absorptive recording medium, each of which functions as a recording medium, it was found that an image quality is influenced by a drying state of the reaction liquid. When the ink was applied in the state in which a reaction liquid adhered to the recording medium is not sufficiently dried, problems of image quality, such as a covering property, were observed. On the other hand, depending on the degree of drying of the reaction liquid adhered to the recording medium, an image quality, such as color stability, was disadvantageously degraded.